Vampyre erotica
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Dios, la Iglesia y su propio padre la abandonaron a merced de unos colmillos que sólo buscan perforar su carne… y su alma. Yui, ¿sucumbirá en esa senda llena de sangre? ¿O caerá inevitablemente en un amor maldito? Serie de historias cortas, independientes entre sí [Yui x todos]
1. Angel's decay

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Diabolik Lover_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Pareja:** LaitoxYui

 **Advertencias:** Herejías, contenido sexual leve y posiblemente leves spoilers (?).

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se cernía sobre el altar de la iglesia, Yui lanzó un sonoro suspiro mientras acariciaba con sus pálidos dedos el rosario plateado que sostenía con mucho afecto. La paz que le otorgaba el silencioso ambiente de la iglesia hacía que olvidara toda su, recientemente caótica, vida. Desde que llegó a esa maldita mansión su existencia se volvió surrealista, pasó de ser una estudiante normal a una mascota/alimento de unos desquiciados hermanos vampiros.

El sonido chirriante de un portón abriéndose, interrumpió el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Algo asustada, Yui se dio la vuelta pero no encontró a nadie.

–Te encontré, Bitch-chan –alguien susurró en su oído derecho. Un escalofrío helado recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

–Laito-kun –susurró la muchacha con un tinte de miedo en la voz mientras se alejaba lentamente del mencionado.

–¿Qué pasa, Bitch-chan? Parece como que si hubieras visto a un fantasma –Laito soltó una pequeña risa, típica de él.

Yui no respondió, simplemente clavó su mirada rubí en el piso de piedra. Sabía perfectamente que Laito podría hacer que cualquier palabra que dijese se volviera en su contra.

El castaño sonrió aún más, simplemente le excitaba ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de la temblorosa muchacha. Estiró una de sus manos para acariciar la piel lechosa del cuello de su víctima, soltó un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción, esa piel era demasiado suave, tan tentadora, lo excitaba mucho.

–Puedo sentir a tu sangre llamándome a gritos –, dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se le acercaba poco a poco, acorralándola contra una pared, con movimientos gráciles empezó a desatarle el moño escolar. Yui, impotente, cerró los ojos, aquella mano helada le hacía estremecer el cuerpo, podía sentir como Laito desabrochaba con dolorosa lentitud los botones de su camisa escolar, exponiendo toda piel posible. Se quedó petrificada, incapaz de moverse, con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente.

–Por favor, no hagas esto en una iglesia –pidió con voz temblorosa.

El castaño no la escuchó, en su lugar, mordió la carne de sus hombros. Yui cerró los ojos, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Los colmillos que laceraban su piel se sentían calientes, un desagradable calor recorría su cuerpo. Sin querer, un gemido se escapó de sus labios finos, tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo flotaba. Laito la abrazó por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

–¿Te gustan mucho mis colmillos? No te culpo, pero gemir así en una iglesia, eres una pervertida –. Laito sonrió con los labios manchados de carmín mientras acariciaba, con lentitud, la espalda de su presa.

" _¡Pero si es culpa tuya!"_ , Yui gritó mentalmente mientras observaba los coloridos vitrales de la iglesia. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió una mano helada introducirse bajo su falda. Empezó a sentir un extraño calor entre las piernas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente.

–No te preocupes, Bitch-chan, te haré sentir mucho placer.

Yui pensó que en esos precisos momentos Dios la debe estar repudiando, ya no sería capaz de rezarle nunca más.

* * *

 **Notas: A estas alturas de mi vida, con tantas deudas, debería dejar de seguir subiendo nuevas historias, pero** _ **Diabolik Lover**_ **puede conmigo, su historia es demasiado exquisita.**

 **Debo aclarar que este fic será una serie de one-shot, drabbles, viñetas, etc., que no estarán relacionados entre sí, pero girarán en torno a la relación que tiene Yui con cada vampiro de la saga (los Sakamaki, los Mukami y los Tsukinami).**

 **En fin, periódicamente trataré de subir más historias, esos sensuales vampiros (y me refiero a todos) me obsesionan, ¡yay!**

 **Pd: Puede que este fic cambie a categoría M, pues se me ocurren algunas historias muy subidas de tono :p**

 **¿A quién quisieran ver en la siguiente historia?**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Primitive Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Diabolik Lover_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Pareja:** RukixYui

 **Advertencias:** Leves spoilers de los juegos, contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

Yui, con una mueca de decepción, cerró el libro que sostenía, era incapaz de leerlo, las letras eran extrañas, parecía que pertenecían a alguna lengua nórdica que desconocía por completo. Enfocó su vista en los libros que estaban cuidadosamente ordenados en esos finos estantes de madera. Los Mukami sí que tenían una enorme biblioteca, y a Yui le encantaba leer. Sin embargo, casi ningún libro estaba escrito en japonés, la mayoría estaba escrito en latín, inglés y otras lenguas desconocidas para ella. Con desgano, cerró el libro mientras suspiraba dramáticamente.

–Es inútil, no puede leer casi ningún libro.

–¿De qué te extrañas? Es natural, que alguien con una mente tan inferior como la tuya no sea capaz de comprender esta biblioteca –una sedosa voz interrumpió el hilo de su monólogo, ocasionando que un frío estremecimiento recorriera lentamente su espalda.

–¡Ruki-kun! –gritó mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, del susto soltó el libro que cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo alfombrado, realmente odiaba cuando esos vampiros aparecían de repente frente a ella, ¿por qué no entraban por la puerta? Como la gente _normal_.

–Estoy francamente sorprendido –el pelinegro ignoró el quejido de la muchacha y el libro en el piso–, no sabía que el ganado pudiera estar interesado en algo tan académico como la lectura.

Yui frunció el seño, sintiéndose insultada.

–A mí me gusta mucho leer.

Ruki, como respuesta, simplemente sonrió mientras se acercaba a uno de los estantes y tomaba un viejo libro, finamente empastado.

–La lectura es un acto erótico –dijo mientras repasaba lentamente con sus dedos la cubierta del libro.

La muchacha abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que decir.

–Permite –continúo sin inmutarse por la reacción de su interlocutora mientras acercaba sus labios al lomo del libro– una conexión íntima entre el lector y el libro.

El corazón de Yui golpeaba tan violentamente contra su esternón que no había espacio entre sus latidos, el tono que usaba el Mukami para hablarle le parecía espantosamente sensual, dulce y suave, como chocolate derretido.

Los labios de Ruki acariciaron, lentamente, el lomo del libro, repasándolo por completo.

Yui trató de contener el gemido que buscaba violentamente salir de sus labios, Ruki la estaba provocando, ella lo sabía bien, no debía caer en sus juegos.

–Debes estar pensando en cosas obscenas, típico de ti, ganado –susurró el pelinegro sin apartar sus labios del libro mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

Las mejillas de Yui se sonrojaron violentamente. –¡No es cierto!

Ruki sonrió alevosamente, encantado por la respuesta, acto seguido, acercándose lentamente, se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la muchacha –Entonces… ¿por qué te sonrojas? –susurró.

La rubia desvió la mirada, sin responder, sentía que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, instintivamente su cuerpo retrocedía ante el creciente acercamiento de Ruki, hasta que su cintura chocó contra el borde de una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en el lugar.

El pelinegro colocó el libro sobre la mesa que se encontraba tras Yui, luego posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la empujó sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

–Anhelas más ¿verdad, ganado? Pero te niegas a aceptarlo –sus dedos pálidos acariciaban con gracia los hombros de la adolescente mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente a la cintura. Yui, todavía aturdida por el movimiento brusco, gimió suavemente, las caricias de Ruki le hacían cosquillas.

De manera lenta, las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron hasta las rodillas de Yui, desde donde le obligó a abrir las piernas, subiéndole el vestido escolar al máximo, revelando su ropa interior y parte del vientre, la rubia trató de moverse pero una fuerza invisible le impedía moverse bruscamente, como si se estuviera atada a la mesa con cadenas invisibles, se preguntó si trataba de algún poder extraño del vampiro. Él acercó sus labios hacia la cara interna del muslo izquierdo de la adolescente, luego clavó sus dientes en aquel lugar, cuando sus colmillos atravesaron la carne, sonrió internamente, la piel era demasiado suave y la sangre le sabía a gloria.

Yui cerró los ojos por el dolor.

–Me duele –susurró, sin la esperanza de ser escuchada, el dolor era punzante. En sus ojos rubíes se acumularon lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

–La sangre de Eva es simplemente exquisita –dijo Ruki, extasiado, mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar fijamente a la angustiada muchacha. –¿Sientes dolor? –Sonrió levemente–, no te preocupes, es deber del amo complacer, de vez en cuando, al ganado.

En cuanto acabó la frase, el pelinegro dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de Yui, enganchando los dedos en la cintura de su nívea ropa interior, arrastrándola hacia abajo, directo a las rodillas. La rubia lanzó un agudo chillido, una ola de brisa fría estremeció su piel expuesta.

Entonces, la boca de Ruki se posó sobre vientre, dándole un beso húmedo, con dientes y lengua, manchándolo de sangre.

–¡Ruki-kun! –las uñas de la adolescente se clavaron en la superficie de la mesa. Contuvo la respiración, su cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura, sentía que sus mejillas y orejas ardían desbocadamente. De repente, sus oídos escucharon unos pasos, probablemente provenientes del pasillo exterior. Alarmada, trató, fallidamente, de apartarse de Ruki, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, la sola idea de que alguien la viese tan expuesta y en una posición tan comprometida la avergonzaba mucho.

–Quieta –susurró el pelinegro contra su piel, Yui sabía que estaba sonriendo, aunque no lo veía, seguramente la situación lo divertía. Más decidida, la adolescente continuó en su intento de moverse, sin resultado alguno, mientras sentía como la boca de Ruki descendía lentamente por su bajo vientre, mojando su piel cremosa.

Yui lanzó un gemido de protesta, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, entre caliente y mareado. Pero cualquier palabra para impedir el avance del vampiro murió en sus labios cuando sintió una boca helada sobre su clítoris, besándola con avidez y salvajismo. Entonces, sus labios empezaron a tartamudear palabras inentendibles mientras su cerebro trataba de codificar la ola de placer que recorría sus nervios. Casi al mismo tiempo, gimió y suspiró obscenamente, la lengua de Ruki se sentía dolorosamente fría. Sus caderas, de manera casi inconsciente se empezaron a mover para estimular más su placer. Entonces, se dio cuenta que ya no sentía esa extraña presión sobre su cuerpo que la paralizaba, ahora podía moverse, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba, sólo quería sentir más y más de ese placer que embotaba sus sentidos.

–¿Quieres que pare? –comentó el vampiro en voz baja mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

–No te… detengas –respondió Yui con un hilo de voz.

Ya no le importaba que alguien la viese en ese estado, el placer compensaba el costo.

* * *

 **Notas: No tenía planeado escribir esto, pero la idea se me presentó repentinamente y no pude evitar concretarla, como la pervertida orgullosa que soy (¿?). No es la primera vez que escribo algo tan intenso, pero igual me costó porque la idea era demasiada ambiciosa, de todas maneras el fic subió de rating, así que mi propósito está cumplido (además, ya introduje, de algún modo, a los Mukami) jo jo jo**

 **Adelanto que el siguiente capítulo será un ShuxYuixSubaru, en honor a Isa-chan1114** **y michell de PR, espero que les gusten los tríos ;)**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **-XXxxxFallen. (lo siento, fanfiction no me deja escribir completo tu nombre u.u)**

 **-Isa-Chan1114**

 **-michell de PR**

 **-Alba Salvatore**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Atentamente: Regina, la que corrompe mentes desde 1994 (sí, me cambié de Nick XD)**


End file.
